Kiss Me At Midnight
by icicle33
Summary: Harry and Draco spend their first holiday together in Thailand. Features: Post-Hogwarts established relationship, pool smut, fluff, and Draco swimming in a black Speedo. Written for HP minifest.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the HP universe. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. At all. Please do not sue me. _

The gorgeous art in the banner of this fic is by **blackbloodrunya** on livejournal and** poco-a-poco** on deviantart. I'm not claiming the art as my own and no harm is intended towards the artist. Check out her other beautiful artworks.

* * *

**Title:** _Kiss Me At Midnight_  
**Author:** icicle33  
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, implied Ron/Hermione  
**Word Count** ~3000  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** established relationship, rimming, pool sex, smut, exhibitionism  
**Summary: **_Harry and Draco spend their first New Year's together in Thailand. _  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the hp minifest on livejournal**.** Thank you to **ashiiblack** for cheerleading and **pinklemonade207** for the beta. I know that it's no longer the holidays, but I figured sharing a smutty one-shot Drarry fic would always be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_******Kiss Me At Midnight**_

* * *

******~8~8~8~**

Bright sunlight radiated in through the large windows, heating the room and disturbing Harry from sleep. Harry squirmed and covered his face with an oversized pillow. He wasn't used to waking up in such a vast bed or being disturbed by light. All of the windows in Grimmauld Place were spelled with Sun Repelling Charms and he liked it that way. With a loud groan, he decided to rise. After all, he was on holiday and didn't think Draco would appreciate him sleeping through half the morning. Draco was always an annoying morning person.

Harry stretched and walked over to the full glass windows that surrounded their room. He pressed his hands and face against the cool glass panels. Although they had been there since Boxing Day, Harry still wasn't used to the spectacular view. He might have complained during the trip over, but he had to admit that Thailand was breathtaking—even if they hadn't seen much of the country outside of their villa.

After a terrible row with the Weasleys, Draco booked them a luxurious private villa with poolside views. He insisted that the best thing they could do was to give the Weasleys some space and allow them to process the news of their relationship. At first Harry had been reluctant, but after spending five days in paradise, Harry privately agreed that Draco was right. Even if he was still brooding over their fight, staying in this private villa with Draco felt like they were in their own safe haven. It was easy for his problems to slip his mind. At least temporarily.

Right outside their bedroom – barely steps away from their villa – Harry watched Draco swim laps in the long, marbled dusted pool. He licked his lips as he saw his boyfriend's long, sinewy limbs stretch out of the crystalline water—strong, lean muscle, rippling through the water, causing sharp waves. He noticed how the sun reflected off Draco's white-blond hair, how his pale cheeks flushed from exertion. It sent a pang straight to his cock.

Harry's pulse quickened and his breath caught; the glass steamed up in front of him. Even after a year long relationship, he couldn't believe that this beautiful specimen of a man was _his_—that he actually loved him in return.

Christmas had been brutal when Harry showed up with Draco at the Weasleys and announced his relationship and intended commitment. They were planning to move in together and the Weasleys had taken the news worse than he had imagined. Harry knew they wouldn't be thrilled. He wasn't an idiot; the wounds between the Malfoy and Weasley line ran deep. But Draco wasn't his father, and Harry knew that at least Ron and Hermione had grown to tolerate him as a friend. He had hoped to have their support at least. It had been painful when they turned their backs on him too, not even bothering to speak up for him.

An impromptu holiday to Thailand had been a welcome distraction and so was waking up to Draco swimming laps in nothing but a tight black Speedo that left little to the imagination.

Quickly, Harry brushed his teeth, attempted to comb his hair, and put on his swim trunks. It was strange putting on swim trunks in December – dark forest green and a gift from Draco. Thinking about the Weasleys and all the problems they would face once they went public with their relationship made Harry sick to his stomach.

But all of that could wait. There was nothing he could do halfway across the world, and it almost felt as if their problems didn't exist when they were hidden away in this tropical paradise, secluded. This was his and Draco's first trip together. Harry was going to make the best of it.

******~8~8~8~**

By the time Harry came outside, Draco had completed his laps. He found his boyfriend dosing off on a lounge chair with a tropical drink in hand.

"Hey you." Harry leant in to give Draco a kiss.

"Look who's finally awake." Draco gave him a small smirk and Harry imagined that he was raising one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows behind his oversized sunglasses.

"Shut it, you." Harry grinned. "It's barely ten. That's still morning."

Draco chuckled, tilting his long neck back. "In your world maybe, Potter. I was taught not to waste half the day away. I've been up since six and dreadfully bored. Our first holiday together and you expect a bloke to spend it all alone. Some boyfriend you are."

Draco pouted; he parted his bottom lip and lowered his sunglasses, resting them on the tip of his nose.

Harry pressed his mouth into a thin line. Draco was always too attractive for his own good. He looked delectable in that Speedo, all long lines and lean muscle, faint water droplets still visible on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Harry leant in closer, grazing Draco's ear with his lips. "How insensitive of me. Do you think I can make it up to you?"

Draco removed the glasses and tossed them on the chair. Harry heard his breath catch. "What do you have in mind?" Draco's voice was sultry, filled with need.

"I think we can work something out." Harry positioned himself on Draco's lap, straddling him. He bent forwards and licked the trail of leftover water droplets from Draco's neck. "You've already got your morning exercise in. I need some too after that feast we had last night."

Draco closed his eyes and Harry watched him bite his bottom lip, as if he were trying to hold back a moan.

"Perhaps you can help me with mine."

"I don't know, Potter," Draco said with a small sneer. "You left me alone _all_ morning. Why should I do this for _you_?"

Harry snatched the cocktail from Draco's hand, a piña colada with a pink umbrella. He took a long sip, making sure to wrap his lips tantalisingly around the straw, sucking on it much deeper and harder than necessary. "Let's go back to bed...and I'll start making it up to you."

Draco took the drink back. "I'm all wet." He scrunched his nose. "I don't want to go back inside."

He grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on top of his groin, rubbing it against his cock. Harry felt it strain against his hand, growing harder and eventually peeking out of the Speedo.

Harry frowned. "So you want to wait and dry off? Why don't you—"

Draco snorted and pushed his prick further into Harry's hand. "No." His voice was firm and his eyes wide and challenging. "I'm going to fuck you right _here_."

"Here?" Harry's voice was high-pitched and squeaky. "In public?"

Draco shrugged. "Why not?" He traced his lower lip with his tongue. "Or in the pool. Your choice."

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot and his pulse race. While they had a fulfilling sex life, they had never shagged outside of either of their homes. Well, except for that one time during Ron's birthday party, but that was George's fault for spiking the punch with Lust Potion.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"No. But what if..." Harry gulped and felt his cheeks tinge even redder. "What if we get caught? This isn't a private pool."

Draco broke out into a devious grin, his eyes shining brightly. "That's half the fun, Potter. Now strip." Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And don't make me say it twice."

******~8~8~8~**

Harry lay on his stomach, completely naked on the first large step of the pool. Cool water waded around his legs and arms. Only his arse and back were exposed. He couldn't believe that he'd actually agreed to this. But damn, Draco was sexy when he got all dominant.

Although he was a bit embarrassed and concerned that some of the other guests would catch them, Harry couldn't help but feel aroused. Even in this uncomfortable position, he was aching for it—his cock hard against his stomach, pressing into the pool liner. The idea of being caught, mad as it might sound, excited him.

"Draco?" Harry turned his head and wondered where his lover had gone. Draco had promised that he would be back in a moment and left to find some lubricant. Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

"Right here." He heard Draco's familiar drawl come from behind. Harry snapped his head around and locked eyes with Draco. He stood on the edge of the pool, his toes dangling over the edge, while he rubbed a thick, white liquid all over his cock.

"What's that?" Harry asked; his heart hammered against his chest so loudly that he was afraid Draco could hear it.

"It's lotion." Draco continued to stroke his cock. "It's the best I could find. We used up all the lube yesterday."

"Oh. Will that actually—"

"Stop talking and turn over. Of course, it will work."

Harry obliged.

Draco positioned himself behind Harry's arse and started rubbing his cheeks, slowly parting them open. He pressed a wet finger against Harry's hole, gently caressing it. After trailing kisses down each cheek, he leant forwards and darted his tongue into Harry's hole. Harry shuddered. Before he had met Draco, he always thought rimming was crass, but like so many things about his former enemy, Draco had surprised him. He showed Harry how pleasurable rimming could be. For both parties. There was nothing crass or gross about it.

No matter how many times Harry complained, Draco loved being a tease. As soon as Harry started moaning, Draco removed his tongue. He pushed Harry's cheeks further apart, and then licked circles around the sensitive skin, wetting the entire area but carefully avoiding Harry's pucker. Harry whimpered and attempted to push his arse further into Draco's face, desperate for Draco to enter him again.

It didn't work. Draco ignored his protests and instead flattened out his tongue. He licked a long, seemingly endless stripe down Harry's crack, from the bottom of his sac all the way to the tip of his lower back. Harry bit down on his tongue and dug his fingers into the sharp edges of the pool ledge. Later, he'd probably regret it, but at the moment, he couldn't be arsed to care. His cock was throbbing and he needed to distract himself. If he came before Draco was inside him, Harry knew that Draco would only wind him up again in order to torture him further.

Draco must have noticed Harry grinding his knuckles against the pool ledge. He finally took pity on Harry and flicked his tongue inside Harry's pucker, massaging him. As Draco continued to push his tongue further inside him, Harry felt all the tension from his body release, slowly opening itself up to Draco. He squirmed and pushed his arse further into Draco's face, begging him to continue.

"Please," he said. "I'm ready." Harry didn't care that he wasn't fully prepared; he was wet enough and needed Draco immediately. He wanted to feel the pain, the punishment.

Draco lifted his head and Harry almost cried out at the loss of contact. "Already? You know I don't mind—"

"No, please," Harry insisted. "I'm ready. Do it!"

Harry heard Draco gasp and then felt his cock nudge Harry's entrance. "If you're sure," Draco said. "But don't expect me to be gentle. This is _your_ punishment, Potter."

Draco thrust into Harry's arse, immersing his entire shaft in one quick motion. Harry bit down on his tongue to keep himself from crying out. He felt so full; the pain was so sharp as if he were being split in two — but at the same time — it enthralled him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Draco said as pushed in deeper; his bollocks slammed against Harry's arse, nails digging into his back.

"You're mine, Potter." Draco's voice was deep and raspy. Harry's cock twitched just from the sound of it. He'd never admit it aloud, but he loved when Draco talked dirty and claimed him. "Don't you dare forget that."

"No," Harry muttered in between groans. "Yours," he cried. "Only yours."

"Mmm." Draco pushed into him deeper, harder with every thrust. The water splashed around them, both cooling and dizzying. Harry's entire body tingled; he couldn't fight back his moans. At first, Harry wanted to be quiet, to avoid causing a scene. But with Draco balls deep into him and rubbing against his prostate with every stroke, Harry didn't give a shit about anyone else. It was as if every care, problem, and tension was leaving his body. All he could feel was Draco.

With a final cry of 'Draco' and splashes of blue water surrounding them, Harry let himself be pushed over the edge; his cock leaked into the pool. Seconds later, he felt Draco's orgasm follow.

"God, I love you," Harry said as Draco pulled out of him.

"I know," Draco replied, voice smug. "Up for another round?"

******~8~8~8~**

"10..."

"9..."

"8...7..."

"6...5..."

"4...3...2...1!"

"Happy New Year!"

Harry heard the entire room burst into cheers. Mounds of rainbow glitter and confetti flew through the air. Fireworks exploded in the distance, twisting in the sky into miniature pieces of artwork: dragons, constellations, flowers. It was extraordinary, one of the most complicated and impressive displays of magic that Harry had ever seen.

But it didn't matter. All he could see was Draco. Draco stood next to him, looking handsome as ever in his grey dress robes. His shoulder brushed against Harry's and specks of gold and purple glitter were strewn through his hair. Harry had never loved him more.

"Happy New Year, Draco." Harry smiled and then grabbed Draco's hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Happy New Year, Harry." Draco returned his smile and then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

During Christmas, Harry had felt like his life was over. He couldn't believe that his family and friends had turned on him because of Draco. He was appalled to admit this, but he had even questioned the worth of his relationship with Draco. The Weasleys and Hermione had been there for him since he was eleven. Draco had only been a real part of his life for a year. It seemed like a lifetime in comparison. Was it really worth endangering his relationship with his family for a bloke he barely knew? A bloke he had spent his entire school career hating?

Yet, as he stared into Draco's eyes, watching him attempt to shake the glitter and confetti out of his tousled hair, Harry knew that he couldn't give this up. _This_ wasn't a fling. It was real. He wanted to spend the rest of his days waking up next to this beautiful man. He hoped that Draco felt the same.

_Draco brought you all the way to Thailand, didn't he_, a small voice asked in the back of his mind. _Just so you wouldn't be sad and paid for the entire trip. He even offered to spend New Year's with Andromeda and his mother in France, so you could patch things up with the Weasleys. You don't deserve him_, Harry thought. If only the Weasleys could see Draco like he did, then they would understand.

"Draco," Harry said after several minutes. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Draco creased his brow. "I thought you wanted to see the fireworks."

Harry shook his head. "Nah. I think tonight deserves a more private celebration. It's our first New Year's together." He gave Draco a lewd smile. "Don't you agree?"

Draco's mouth dropped into a wide 'O'. "Again?" His eyes were impossibly wide.

Harry nodded.

"Why you're insatiable, Potter."

Harry chuckled. "I learnt from the best."

**~8~8~8~**

Harry woke up drenched in warm sunlight and sprawled out on the villa's absurdly large bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and realised that he was still naked. When he looked down at his chest, he noticed several large love bites. Harry shrugged. Oh, well. Nothing a little Concealment Charm couldn't fix.

Draco lay next to him fast asleep, one leg wrapped around a pillow and the other hanging out of the comforter—those long, golden eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. They had stayed up half the night drinking champagne and making love. Apparently, Draco was so knackered that he missed his morning swim. Harry felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips.

He had never been happier. Their relationship had come such a long way in a short time. After the war and a string of nasty breakups, Harry had been certain that he'd never find the right bloke. He doubted that a bloke who would love him and treat him like an equal even existed. Everyone only wanted him for his name.

Draco had come back into his life unexpectedly, but it had been the best gift he had ever received. Giving up something that made him this happy – that fulfilled him – was out of the question. Harry never made New Year's resolutions, but he decided that he would make one this year. No matter how challenging, he would fight for his relationship with Draco and find a way to make it work, to make his family understand. There were no other options.

First, he needed to start with Ron and Hermione. They had always been there for him, and Harry was devastated that they hadn't spoken up in his defence, remaining quiet while Mr and Mrs Weasley lectured him. Hermione, and even Ron, liked Draco. Harry knew they did. He had seen them interact and enjoy themselves on several occasions. Eventually, they would come around. They _had_ to. When they returned to England, Harry would make them listen, attempt to appeal to Hermione's compassion and logic. Hermione would understand.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He had faced worse. Much worse. Waking up next to Draco every morning, having his heart flip-flop in his chest whenever he looked at him, was a feeling he refused to let go. He would find a way.

A slight buzz behind him snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and noticed that a letter had appeared on a nearby desk. Harry wasn't sure where it came from, but he supposed it was another of the many perks of this ridiculously expensive villa. He grabbed his wand and glasses from the night table and Summoned the letter.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

I hope this letter gets to you before the New Year. It was almost impossible tracking you down. Thailand, really? They have such a diverse and exotic wizarding community. I hope you take many pictures and that you and Draco actually experience something outside of your bedroom.

I wanted to say that I'm sorry and embarrassed for the way Ron and myself acted during Christmas. You caught us off guard and I shouldn't have let you leave without standing up for you. I can't say that I understand your relationship with Draco. I'm not blind. I knew that the two of you were fooling around, but shagging each other silly is quite different from shacking up together. If he really makes you happy, however, then I support you. Perhaps I haven't always done so in the past, but I trust your judgement, Harry.

Sometimes, I forget that you're a grown man and don't need me to look after you and make your decisions any longer. It's a bad habit. You're my best friend, and I'll never let anything come between us. I hope you can forgive me.

Enjoy your holiday. When you return, we can talk to Molly and Arthur together. It wasn't the best plan to ambush them on Christmas day, but we'll think of something. I've been on damage control since you left. Ron sends his love as well.

My sincerest apologies,

**Hermione**

* * *

Harry looked down at the letter in his hands and released a shaky breath. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Good old Hermione, he could always count on her. No matter what. He felt like a weight that had been crushing his spine was lifted. If Hermione was in his corner, he knew that eventually everything would be okay. She would see to it.

He put down the letter on the night stand and removed his glasses. It was rare that Draco decided to sleep in and Harry planned to take every advantage of the situation by cuddling his prickly boyfriend. He scooted closer to Draco on the bed, wrapped his arms around his waist, and burrowed his head into Draco's neck. This was heaven. Everything else could wait.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this smutty like holiday ficlet.

Have a wonderful weekend everyone!

Comments are love.

~Icicle


End file.
